Our Story
by Aracnea
Summary: Una fic cortito, un solo capítulo.


ADVERTENCIA: En este fic chorrea demasiada miel. Si no te gusta el romance, estas advertido (a).  
  
Este fic es muy cortito, tiene un solo capitulo ^^ . Lo escribí tras una "discusión" con... alguien... snif... mientras escuchaba lo más meloso de mis mp3, es por esta razón que quedó demasiado cursi. Los personajes son de libre opción =)  
  
Salu2 ^^ y ojalá les guste =)  
  
OUR STORY (Nuestra Historia)  
  
.And these wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There is too much that time cannot erase  
  
("My Inmortal" - Evanescence)  
  
Todo sucedió hace tan poco tiempo que aún me parece mentira todo lo que desencadenó esa simple acción, ese sitio libre. Quisiera pensar que el destino se empeñó en juntarnos, sino, ¿Cómo explicas que el único sitio libre en un salón repleto fuese justamente a tu lado? Tal vez fue mi simple euforia momentánea, estaba demasiado "feliz" para darme cuenta de que quizás no debí abrazarte y consolarte sin conocerte realmente... ...Cuando mi mente y mis inocentes sentimientos eran esclavos de otra sonrisa, de otro mirar.  
  
Y cuando por la fuerza tuve que convencerme que lo que yo pensaba sentir por ese otro "alguien" no era recíproco, decidí darme un tiempo, para intentar pensar en... en algo, en lo que fuese, en lo que remplazase ese vacío que dejaron las palabras de quien creí querer de manera especial.  
  
Pero esa vez fuiste tu quien se sentó a mi lado y sin saber nada me hiciste reír con tus comentarios, tal vez fue aquello lo que provocó que desde ese momento te mirase de otra manera, aquella mirada que da cuenta de una bonita amistad. Sin entender mis palabras, sin entender todo lo que yo pensaba me aceptaste y eso fue tan importante para mi... ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie me abrazaba sin hacer preguntas! ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo sin que nadie me hiciese reír sinceramente, porque no tenía razones ni siquiera para sonreír!  
  
Me salvaste.  
  
Los demás no dejaron de notarlo. Por un lado estaba tan feliz de poder contar contigo, a quien no le importaba si los demás le hacían demasiadas preguntas sobre mí, sobre la persona extraña que decían que era yo. Si no, ¿Cómo clasificarías tu a alguien que pasa dibujando cruces, murciélagos, lágrimas y ángeles con alas de demonios? ¿Qué pensarías de alguien que lo único que escucha son poemas sangrantes en música extrema? Pero eso no te importó, porque conocías el lado alegre y optimista de mí cuando estábamos juntos y aunque sólo vislumbrabas mi otra faceta, me aceptaste tal cual.  
  
Y sucedió.  
  
No sé cuando empecé a mirarte de otra manera, cuando empecé a extrañar tu presencia, cuando pasaba más tiempo de lo normal pensando en ti. Cuando empecé a anhelar esos abrazos que, inconscientemente, ambos prolongábamos cuando nos saludábamos... Cuando empecé a darme cuenta de las indirectas que me dirigías cuando nos quedábamos serios......  
  
Cualquiera hubiese dicho, mientras éramos amigos, que parecíamos novios. Era que simplemente para nosotros no había motivos necesarios para abrazarnos o regalarnos besos en la cara, o para dedicarnos silbidos de admiración, por molestar. Era nuestra realidad, y como ambos casi siempre mantenemos una relación bastante física con la mayoría de mis amigos y amigas, ninguno de los dos se hizo falsas expectativas con la amistad que compartíamos.  
  
Pero de repente empecé a anhelar más de aquellos besos, a desearlos en mis labios y que aquellos brazos me envolvieran completamente, regalándome el cariño que me estaba faltando.  
  
Creo que aquella reunión era la excusa que estaba esperando.  
  
Y cuando nos quedamos solos, sin siquiera pensar decidí que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad como fuese. Empezamos nuestro juego, y ahora me doy cuenta de que tu también tenías mis mismas intenciones. Mis besos en tus mejillas deseaban acercarse más a tus labios, mientras me sujetabas fuertemente con tus brazos. Al escuchar el reto que me proponías no pude creer mi buena suerte, pero no me atreví a dar el primer paso...  
  
Me sentí desvanecer cuando acortaste la ya poca distancia que nos separaba y me regalaste un dulce roce entre nuestros labios, cuando nuestras bocas se dieron otra oportunidad y pude probar la sensación de aquel piercing que traspasaba tu lengua, sensación que hasta el día de hoy no olvido.  
  
Fue entonces cuando empezamos a estar juntos de "otra" manera...  
  
Pero caí en el mismo error que nadie, en cualquier tipo de relación, soporta: la falta de comunicación.  
  
¿Cómo explicarte todo lo que pasa por mi mente, por mi corazón, por mi alma? Si, puedo ser presa de una felicidad absurda pero también encerrarme en mi burbuja de lágrimas y desolación. ¿No lo entiendes? Llevo en mí heridas de años, muchas cosas que decidí guardarme para no preocupar a nadie... Y ahora te asombras porque te veo triste y quiero escucharte, quiero estar contigo porque no me gusta verte así, y me respondes que yo nunca te cuento nada....... ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero preocuparte! No, no quiero preocuparte con mis infantiles y supuestos problemas, no quisiera contaminar tu alma con la oscuridad que llena la mía, no quisiera que tu visión del mundo fuese tan espeluznante como la mía. ¿Porqué crees que cuando me siento triste te pido que me regales una sonrisa? ¡Porque el verte feliz aleja mis problemas, aunque sea por un momento! Pero parece que no puedes, o no quieres entenderlo...  
  
Y ahora, ¿Qué hago con ...?  
  
---------------------------------- Nota: El trastorno Bipolar es un tipo de depresión, también llamado trastorno maniaco- depresivo. No es tan frecuente como los otros trastornos depresivos. Se caracteriza por cambios cíclicos en el estado de ánimo: Fases de ánimo elevado y eufórico (Manía) y fases de ánimo bajo (depresión). Estos cambios de ánimo puedes ser inmediatos pero generalmente son graduales. Cuando una persona se encuentra en el estado depresivo puede presentar varios o todos los síntomas de una depresión. Cuando está en la fase Maniaca, la persona puede estar hiperactiva, hablar excesivamente y tener una gran cantidad de energía. La manía a menudo afecta la manera de pensar, el juicio y la manera de comportarse con los demás. Si la manía se deja puede empeorar y convertirse en un estado sicótico (el paciente pierde temporalmente la razón). 


End file.
